things happen fast
by TINKGIRL
Summary: Bella and Jacob were dating for seven months until she found out a secret about him. After that Bella had a secret of her own..... All Human ExB AxJa EsmexCarlisle EmxR Jacobx? read and review plz! rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Cheater, Cheater where'd you meet_

_Her, down at Ernie's bar?_

_Joey and Rory, Cheater, Cheater_

**BELLA SWAN**

I sat in my room, looking at the stick I held in my hands. I wanted to jump for joy, I was pregnant. My phone went off, alerting me that my boyfriend, Jacob, was calling.

"Yes?" I asked answering my phone.

"Did you take it yet?"

"Yeah, I did, I'm not having your kid like Leah is," I said, my voice hardening.

"How did you find out?" He asked quietly, like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Leah and I happen to be good friends; she told me what you did and how many times you cheated on me with her. I really don't care anymore. I'm staying friends with Leah because of two reasons. One, she apologized and two, you can't help attraction and love. Goodbye Jacob." I hung up the phone, turned to Edward, and smiled.

"Not having his kid, huh?"

"You know it's yours." I said kissing him. "Ready to be Daddy in 7 months?" I asked as he rubbed the small bulge on my stomach.

"You ready to be a mommy?"

"Right now? No, when he or she comes? Maybe."

"I'm scared out of my mind right now; but I think we can do it." He said as I sat between his legs, my back against his chest, on my bed.

"How are we going to tell everyone I'm having _your_ baby?" I asked looking up at him.

"We get married then tell everyone." He said kissing my bare shoulder.

"I'm just about to turn 17 and your 19, how do you explain that?"

"Babe, it's okay just wait till your dad's drunk and get him to sign the papers. Then we'll go to the cabin with my family and get married. Then we'll have our baby and live the way we want to."

"Sounds good, are you going to hide up here until he's passed out?"

"Okay, we should start now, and put the boxes in your car so we can leave faster." I said standing up and stretching.

"I love you," Edward said, standing up, kissing my forehead, before getting the boxes, that had been collected, from my closet.

Two hours and six boxes later we had packed up the things I wanted take with me. I heard the clunk of Charlie's boots on the floor.

"Bella, did you start dinner?"

"it's in the oven, I'll be down in a minute."


	2. Chapter 2

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough_.

_Tim McGraw My Little Girl_

**BELLA SWAN**

"Okay let's go, I got the paper signed and he's passed out," I whispered to Edward as I entered my room. I grabbed my jacket and purse plus the few hundred dollars I had hiding under my bed. We walked out the door on my balcony and down the stairs.

Edward drove late into the night and stopped at a small bed and breakfast. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

"Baby, Sweetheart, wake up." I heard whispered in my ear as I came back to consciousness.

"Why?"

"We have to get to the cabin."

"Mmmmmkay." I pulled my body, tiredly, out of the warm bed. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I saw I had ten missed calls, three voicemails, and five text messages. Seven of my missed calls were from my dad and three of them were from Jacob. The texts were from Jacob with the exception of the one from Alice, Edward's sister. I didn't even bother with the voicemails; I knew they would be my father empty, slurred words.

I dialed my dad's work number and on the first ring he picked up.

"Forks police station, Chief Swan speaking."

"Hi Dad."

"Bella," he breathed, "where are you?"

"I'm with Edward in Canada."

"Well I never gave you permission to go."

"Yes you did when you signed my emancipation papers, I became my own guardian."

"I never signed those," He said angrily.

"Yeah you did, last night."

"No, I didn't."

"There's a copy of the papers on your desk. The other set is already with the state of Washington." I hung up and dialed Leah. She knew of my plan and what had gone on for the three months.

"You make it to the hotel okay?" She asked as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah, has Jacob heard anything yet?"

"Just that you left; he is so dense sometimes." I could practically her rolling her eyes.

"I know but you love him anyways; I still can't believe we're both pregnant."

"What? You told Jacob it was negative."

"I told him, he wouldn't be a father to any of the children I had." I said.

"Oh, I see."

"Well I have to go; we have to get back on the road so we can make it to the cabin in time for dinner."

"Okay, well, good luck, take lots of pictures to send me."

"I will, love you Leah."

"Love you too Bells."

We hung up the phone. I turned around to see Edward staring at my butt.

"What are you staring at?"  
"You have a nice butt."

"Stop staring it's not nice."

"What? I can't stare at my fiancée's butt? That's absurd."

"I don't have a ring, so I'm not your fiancée."

"We're going ring shopping right now."

"Oh, okay." I grabbed the stuff I had brought in and took them out to the car. While I did that Edward checked us out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone_

_BEYONCE KNOWLES Single Ladies (Put a ring on it)_

**BELLA SWAN**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****cullengal101. She's the only to give me feedback.**

He came back and started the car. We drove about an hour and a half to the little town of Hillsville (just some place I made up) where Edward's family cabin was. He parked on the side of the road. I looked around and saw a small building with a 'closed' sign in the front window.

Edward knocked three times and a man appeared in the window. The man in the window was about Edward's height, six foot four inches.

"Hello Edward," the man said shaking Aro's hand.

"Aro, good to see you. This is Bella, my beautiful fiancée." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So this is the girl you talk so much about." Aro said shaking my hand. I could detect an Italian accent in his voice.

"Yes, Love, this is Aro, one of my father's oldest friends. He lives up by the cabin." He said explaining the question that, I assume, was apparent in my eyes.

"Well let's go in and get out of this crispy air." Aro said guiding us into his shop. He turned on the lights and led us to one of the cases. Aro went behind the counter and placed a set of rings on the counter. These rings looked very expensive. They were big and showy but on the sides of the mat were small but beautiful rings with one to three diamonds.

"Love, which one do you want?" Edward asked softly in my ear.

"They must be expensive," I whispered.

"Money is not important; you deserve to have money spent on you. Now choose one."

I looked at the outsides and found a slightly less buoyant one. It was a big diamond in the middle with two smaller, light pink diamonds on the sides.

Edward saw what one caught my eye and pointed at it. Aro picked it up and handed it to Edward. Edward picked up my left hand and slipped it on my ring finger.

"Perfect fit," He said he leaned down and kissed my head. They exchanged silent looks and Edward's credit card, never telling me the price of the ring.

"So, Aro, will we be seeing you and Elsa tonight?"

"Yes you will; I take it tonight your telling your family?"

"Yes we are, and then Alice will plan the wedding for next week."

"Wow, so soon?"

"Yes," he looked at me and rubbed my stomach. "We have a little one on the way."

"Oh, wow, that's exciting, how far along are you?"

"Well, congratulations. I will see you both tonight." He waved goodbye as we walked out the door.

**AN:**

**SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE. BOY? GIRL? BOTH? TWINS? LET ME KNOW THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**SWEETLILCULLENGIRL **


	4. Chapter 4

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

_Leona Lewis A Moment Like This_

**BELLA SWAN**

Walking out to the car, I twisted my ring around my finger.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I just can't believe this is happening. It's so surreal; I don't want to wake up if this is a dream."

"This isn't a dream, Love, this is real. In seven months we will be parents, and in a week we'll be married." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

He opened my door and helped me slide in to the seat. After gently kissing my lips he shut the door and made his way to his side of the car.

We drove half an hour to the cabin. Driving up the drive way we spotted Alice's yellow Porsche, Emmett's green jeep, and Carlisle's blue snow truck. Jasper and Alice must have heard us arrive because they were standing outside when we pulled up. Edward let me out at the door, unloaded the trunk, and parked under the car park. He walked back to me and took my gloved hand.

"Ahh, Bella, I'm so happy you're here." Alice squealed.

"I am too." I said smiling.

"What am I, chop liver?" Edward asked, smiling.

"I see you plenty, I rarely see Bella." Alice replied.

"Alice you saw me last Friday."

"Whatever," Alice huffed rolling her eyes.

"Let's go inside, out of the cold, and get you two settled." Jasper spoke for the first time since we pulled up.

"Okay," Edward picked up one suitcase a 'tsked' me as I bent down to pick up one of my bags.

"Oh, come on, I'm not completely useless." I whined; but he just ushered me inside and asked Jasper to get the last two bags.

I huffed inside to the living room where I saw Esme And Carlisle curled up on the couch. Esme heard me sigh, got up, and walked towards me.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" She asked encircling me in a hug.

"Oh, Edward thinks I can't carry my own bags; it's getting ridiculous."

"Do I hear my little sister whining in here?" I heard my brother, who is 24, Jared holler.

"Jared! What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him.

"Emmett found me at the bus station when I was getting home from Iraq. He told me you would be coming up here. He said I should come up with him, and Rosalie, to see you."

"Well I'm happy your back, but I never knew you left. You never told me you got drafted. Is that why I haven't heard from you in two years.

"Ummmm...yeah, sorry Bells." He said scratching the back of his neck. "So, how old are you again?"

"I'm turning 17 in two weeks. Jared I thought you would remember since mom – mom died on my birthday."

"What?" His face fell, "Mom's dead."

"Mom died on my fifteenth birthday right after you moved she was in a car accident; she was killed instantly." I said hugging him.

"Oh Bells, I'm so sorry, I wish I was there, to help you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody,

I need you to vote and review on my poll. I can't write on my story unless you vote and help me out ok?? So on another note I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories I have 3 AP classes I'm taking so I will update as much as I can. Check out my other stories please???

Sincerely,

Sweetlilcullengirl


End file.
